


glad you came

by sunset_oasis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Draco & Ron wedding, F/M, M/M, Multi, implied pansmione & theville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Cormac McLaggen went to a wedding as the date of his teammate-with-benefits, and got totally entranced with one of the groom's best friends.





	glad you came

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Cormac first saw him at the Weasley-Malfoy wedding.

He's roughly about the same height as Cormac, but leaner, and less athletic. A blue suit that reeked of low-key expensiveness, a pair shining black leather shoes. Dark, smooth skin. High cheekbones. Sharp, slanted eyes. All of those breathtaking little details fitting smoothly into a larger, ultimately all-too-stunning image.

There's a woman beside him, her dark hair curled up around the shoulders, her fingers pointing vaguely to the direction in the crowds as she commented on something. The man's lips pulled up – what pretty lips, Cormac thought dazedly as he observed on the pair – as he drawled, "Sorry, but I'm actually quite uninterested in the 101 ways you could strip Granger's dress down."

Cormac didn't pay attention to the woman's response as the man's word echoed again in his mind, smooth and deep and – kind of sexy. "I'd totally bang that," he muttered to himself.

But apparently it was louder than he expected because a moment later, his date – and damn, he just remembered that he not only had a date but also it was the  _groom's sister_  – echoed, "same, to be honest."

Cormac had agreed when his football team teammate had asked if he could come as her date to her brother Ron's wedding. Something about her mother pestering her to bring a date. The two of them had been casual teammates-with-benefits on and off, but it was nothing serious. However, since he was free on the wedding day and he'd heard how rich the Malfoys were so the food was surely to be good, he'd agreed.

Cormac raised an eyebrow and asked, slightly amused, "Are we talking about the same person?"

Ginny shrugged easily, "Unless my observation skills serves me wrong, I think we are. Or were you staring at Pansy? Because I'm pretty sure you've got no chance with her."

Cormac smirked, "Gonna hazard a guess Pansy's the petite girl with a bob cut beside the Adonis over there."

"Smart," she laughed, then teased as she pretended to mock-lament, "if only your goal saving skills are as good –"

" _Rude_ ," Cormac interrupted, huffing. "See if I share him with you once I seduce him."

"Big words, McLaggen," Ginny rolled her eyes. "See if _I_ share him with you once  _I_ seduce him."

 

* * *

 

A while later, they saw the man – Blaise Zabini, Cormac learned, apparently he and Pansy Parkinson were childhood friends with Draco Malfoy – chatting to the newlyweds.

"If someone'd told me 5 years ago that one day the two of you would be married, I would think they're crazy," Zabini said, in that husky drawl of his that had been circling Cormac's mind for the past thirty minutes.

"I know this is my own wedding," Ron laughed, "but mood."

"Hey," Draco said indignantly, "that should've been my line, Weasley."

"Actually, that's Malfoy-Weasley to you."

"They are disgustingly sweet," Ginny muttered beside him before starting to move towards them. "Anyway, I'm going to –"

"Seduce Blaise Zabini?" Cormac raised an eyebrow as he caught up quickly with her. "No way I'm letting you do that without me."

 

* * *

 

"I thought Draco would ban anyone with blond hair from attending so they wouldn't steal his spotlight" was the first thing Blaise Zabini said to Cormac. Cormac blinked.

"Hey, I would do no such thing," Draco protested. "I'm naturally in the spotlight and I've never been insecure about it. Plus, my parents are blond."

"Yeah, and they're like, significantly older," Zabini replied, before adding, "Don't tell Narcissa I said that, though."

"He tried," Ron told Ginny and Cormac, hiding a laugh. "Until Theo threatened to cut off all his hair in his sleep if he wouldn't let him bring Neville."

Draco glared at Ron, and Blaise ignored that as he flashed a toothy grin – showing his perfectly white teeth – at Cormac and Ginny. His dark eyes flashed with interest that made Cormac felt dazed. "Anyway, I'm glad neither blonds nor redheads are banned."

As Cormac stared at Blaise Zabini, he could only faintly process what other people were saying in the background. "I'm going to ban  _you_  the next time, Blaise." "Can't believe you love me so much that you want to marry me twice, I'm touched." "Shut up, Weasley." "I repeat, that's Malfoy-Weasley to you."

And Cormac watched as Zabini's smirk widened, "Well, I do apologize for being so gorgeous. I'll go find myself a room with bed large enough for three so I won't continue to steal your spotlight, shall I?"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
